


Mrs. Haught

by Theshipshallneversink



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A bit of swearing, CollegeStudent!Waverly, F/F, also yeah Nicole is married, haught Teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theshipshallneversink/pseuds/Theshipshallneversink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole dropped her arm and looked up. In mere seconds, the breath she had barely regained was being stolen from her once more. She couldn’t help but hope this girl wasn’t one of her students, because then it would make the feeling in her chest even more problematic than it already was.</p><p> A Wayhaught Teacher/college Student AU, because I couldn't wait for it anymore!</p><p> Also I'm french so feel free to correct me if there's any mistake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been slightly modified !!!

"Hello, everyone. I'm Mrs. Haught” Nicole paused, waiting for the snickering that usually followed the announce of her surname. It came soon enough, just as expected. The red headed teacher tried not to roll her eyes. She waited until her students were quiet enough and kept going. 

"My class is called Women studies"

She looked over the mass of students, assessing her public. She tried to ignore those who were texting, talking or already half-asleep to focus on the few attentive students. Holding back a sigh, she quickly swallowed her anxiety, righted herself and started her lecture.

 

The next time Nicole looked up at the clock, she was surprised to see time had fled so fast. 

"Well, I guess my time is over. You can leave, thank you for-" 

Almost everyone had already scrambled away before she got the chance to finish her sentence. The red head sighed, shaking her head. Now that her first class was over, she could finally breathe. The first hour of the year was always the hardest.

She sat down on her chair with relief, only now realizing she had completely neglected the wooden furniture during the entirety of the hour, too engaged in her speech to sit down for more than a minute. 

She was massaging her neck, sore from the stress, when she heard someone approaching. 

Nicole dropped her arm and looked up. In mere seconds, the breath she had barely regained was being stolen from her once more.

She couldn’t help but hope this girl wasn’t one of her students, because then it would make the feeling in her chest even more problematic than it already was.

Annoyed by her own thoughts, she quickly berated herself and closed her slightly opened mouth. 

"Mrs. Haught?" 

The young woman seemed nervous, so her teacher smiled in an attempt to reassure her.

"Yes, miss...?" 

"Earp. Waverly Earp." The brunette immediately filled in.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Earp" Nicole stated, a wide grin she had no control over stretching her lips.

There was a small pause where both women were silent. Nicole stared at the brunette with curiosity and wonder in her gaze, like she was a book waiting to be read.  
When she noticed the girl squirming under her gaze, she dipped her chin and let her eyes fall to the ground. She was still smiling in spite of herself.

“Was there something you wanted to tell me?” Nicole asked to try and break some of the tension in the air. She realized she was playing with her ring and stopped immediately.

"Uh, I... I just wanted to tell you that I'm very interested in you" Nicole's eyes grew wide as Waverly's face turned bright red. "I mean in your class! I'm interested in your class" She quickly corrected. A nervous laugh escaped her lips.

Nicole tried (and failed) not to find it endearing, her lips turning into a wide grin.

"And uh, I wanted to know if you had any good books to recommend on the subject, I'm quite new to this and I'd love, I mean like, I’d like to document myself and-"

"Of course” The teacher cut her off, feeling the need to ease the woman’s obvious discomfort. She smiled reassuringly. “I was going to give some references as the lecture moves forward but I can write you a list if you want."

Waverly smiled gratefully. "Thanks"

Students were starting to fill the room but Waverly remained rooted on the spot. 

"I should get going. I have a class soon" She said, suddenly remembering she had things to do and places to be.

"Right" Nicole answered, her chestnut eyes not leaving Waverly's. Her grin widened at the brunette's hesitation and unmoving form.

"Right" the brunette finally turned around and left the room, almost knocking over another student on her way.

Waverly being out of sight, Nicole looked back at her growing number of students. Her heart was beating a little bit too fast. She convinced herself it was merely because of the apprehension she felt about her upcoming lecture. With a quick glance at her wedding ring, she began her second lecture of the day.

When she came home that night, Nicole called her wife and told her everything about her first day. She rambled for more than an hour and yet somehow, she failed to mention the student that came up to her after class asking for references. 

“It wasn’t very important” she told Calamity Jane. The cat purred under her stroke and Nicole took it as approval.

When she fell asleep that night, Nicole did not think of Waverly’s smile or Waverly’s blush. She didn’t even think about the way Waverly had squirmed under her gaze, nor did she dwell on the fact it took Waverly two whole minutes of silent staring to leave the classroom.

Except she did, and it rendered her crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> /!\ Just a reminder that the first chapter has been modified (the changes are not drastic but yeah) /!\ 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and hits! I apreciate it a lot :) I hope this new chapter won't disappoint!

It was almost 7pm and Waverly was still in the library, lost in her readings. She loved coming here at this time, there was no one around (the librarian was currently on her fifteen minutes break) and it felt like all of the books and journals and archives were only hers. Being left alone with so much knowledge exhilarated her. 

Right now thought, she wasn't very much alone. She just hadn't noticed the red head yet. 

Someone cleared their throat and it made Waverly jump. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Nicole said, her hand coming to rest instinctively on Waverly's forearm for reassurance. 

The brunette's body shuddered at the touch, her eyes landing on the slender fingers that were burning deliciously through her skin. She blushed as unholy thoughts clouded her mind.  
Nicole took Waverly's behavior for discomfort and quickly withdrew her hand.

"It's fine. I love being here alone but it can be a bit creepy sometimes, you know" Waverly stated, smiling with surprising ease.

"I can understand that" Nicole smiled. "It's the first time I come here. Do you know what the process of borrowing a book is?" 

Realization dawned on Waverly's face as she noticed the couple of books under her teacher's arm. "Of course. You just have to scan your card at the front desk and then the books you want. Just turn the device off when you’re done" 

"Shit, I don't have a card yet. I'm new here."

"You can use mine" Waverly offered, trying to appear unaffected by her teacher’s swearing when it was actually the hottest thing she had ever heard.

"That's really nice of you" 

Nicole's bashful smile made Waverly's heart jump. 

"Here" 

The red head briefly tried to think of a way to take the card without touching the other girl's fingers (Call her ridiculous, but she had read too much romance not to be wary of that kind of interaction). If she didn't know better, she would've sworn Waverly made it inevitable on purpose. When they fingers came into contact, Nicole looked up, silently cursing the shudder that made her way through her spine. She gulped at the small smirk stretching Waverly's lips.

"Thank you" she said, her voice way more hoarse than intended.

Card in hand, she almost ran over a chair on her way to the front desk.

 

“Babe?”

“hmm, yeah?”

“I just asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry, Jena, what were you saying?”

“Are you ok, Nicole?” Her wife asked, voice laced with worry.

The red head rubbed her face with her free hand. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just tired.”

“Okay…”

Nicole didn’t think a conversation over the phone could be so tensed. _Guess I was wrong_.

Before she could say anything, she heard her wife sigh in surrender “I miss you, Nic”

“I miss you too” The red head admitted. She laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. “When are you coming again?”

“In a little less than two weeks”

Nicole groaned. “I hate your boss”

There was a small laugh over the line. “Tell me about it.” 

It was silent for a moment before her wife spoke up, her tone softer. “Look, it’s only two weeks. It’s gonna be okay. I know you’re not a very patient person, but I’m worth the wait, right?” She joked to lighten the mood.

Nicole laughed, rolling her eyes at her wife’s cockiness. “You know you are.”

Suddenly something quite heavy bounced on the red head’s stomach and started meowing loudly. Nicole and Jenna chuckled.

“Guess I have to go feed the monster”

“Are we talking about you or your cat?”

“Haha, very funny. And the answer is both.” Nicole placed her phone between her cheek and shoulder to take the feline in her arms and headed towards the kitchen. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Have a good night then.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

The next day, Nicole didn’t want to go back to the library. Not that she was scared to see Waverly again. Nothing happened between them. Maybe she found the brunette attractive, so what? She wasn’t blind. Waverly was her student though, and she was married, so no ambiguity here. 

A student walked past her, grazing her shoulder and she realized she had been staring at the door for a little bit too long. There’s nothing to be scared of, she reminded herself before opening the door.

 

Waverly noticed her teacher's arrival right away. Not that she was waiting for her or something. The desk she was sitting at just happened to be right in front of the door. Their eyes met almost instantly and they exchanged a timid smile. Waverly's inside squirmed. 

This time though, Nicole found the librarian first and asked politely for her membership card. 

The lady, who was in her late fifties, rummaged through the drawers for several minutes before finally fetching out Nicole's card. "Here, Mrs. Haught"

"Thank you"

 

As the teacher proceeded to walk through the library, Waverly couldn't help but stare at her, mesmerized by the confidence in her step and intrigued by the faraway look on her face.  
Well, ok, maybe she was staring at her ass too. She blamed her raging hormones. And those jeans. Damn, those jeans.

Nicole finally picked a book and turned around. She glanced at Waverly's table. The girl immediately looked away, her face bright red and looking like a deer caught in headlights.  
_Was Waverly Earp just staring at her ass?_ Nicole wondered briefly.

She headed her way, eyes cast down but smiling nonetheless.

"Hi." she whispered.

"Hey." Waverly answered, traces of her recent embarrassment evident on her face.

"Thanks for lending me your card yesterday. I’ll transfer the books I took to mine now that I actually have one." Nicole stated, waving her card between them proudly. 

"Nicole..." The student couldn't help but read out loud the name she saw written on the card. 

The teacher felt her heartbeat quicken. She didn't expect her name to sound so good on her student's tongue. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"I have to go" Nicole stammered, stepping back. She straightened a little and plastered on an easy smile "Nice bookmark you got there by the way" she winked playfully before leaving the library. Waverly looked down at her book and almost face palmed when she noticed the bunny bookmark poking out of her book. 

 

When she stepped out of the library, the confident and relaxed teacher did not need to take a deep breath and lean on the wall for a good 5 minutes to collect herself.

She really didn’t, but she did it anyway. 

 

Head resting against the wall and eyes tightly shut, she could feel the burn of her wedding ring as it dug into the skin of her clenched fist.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I don't know how to feel about this chapter but I hope you'll like it ! Also for those who worry about Nicole's loyalty just know that I, too, think Nicole is a very loyal person and I intend on sticking to that. Her loyalty will be tested thought, but will it break? ;)

_You’re just sexually frustrated, Nicole. And you miss your wife. That’s it._

_Jena will come home soon and everything will go back to normal._

_You didn’t even think about Waverly once this week end, anyway._

_Well, aside from that time you were eating multicolor cheerios and wondered what Waverly’s favorite color was. Or that time when you were reading and stopped in the middle of a sentence to note down the name of the book because it was awesome and Waverly would probably love it. There was also that moment in the shower, where thoughts of Waverly poped into your mind while you were trying to get off. You stopped immediately and It resulted in you feeling guilty and frustrated ever since._

Nicole was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't see the student trying to enter the class at the same time as her and almost ran into them.

"Fuck sorry" the red head blurted out, her hands coming up to help steady the student she had ran into. She looked up, slightly embarrassed. 

“Miss Earp!” Of course she would run into the object of her distraction. 

"Lost in thoughts, teacher?"

"Uh, yeah" She said, now blushing profusely. Then she realized her hands were still on the brunette's waist, a very bare waist at that. She withdrew her hands like they had been burnt. _And it damn felt like it._

Waverly almost whined at the loss of contact. Her teacher's hand on her felt way too good, and they were just on her waist. Before her mind could go further and imagine where else those hands could be, the red head spoke up. 

"Going to the Women studies class? I heard the teacher was great." Nicole joked. _Nice save, Nic! Humor will get you out of every situation._

"I don’t know about that yet, but she’s hot for sure." Waverly winked, before entering the classroom. 

_Or maybe not._

“One week. One week and everything will go back to normal” She whispered to herself before taking a deep breath and following her student inside.

 

“Dude, Slow down !” Nicole breathed out, exhausted. 

“Come on, Haught, is that all you’ve got?” Her friend teased, not slowing down in the slightest.

The red head groaned and forced herself to speed up “You better buy me a donut after this, Dolls.”

After ten more minutes of running and just as much complaints from Nicole, the man finally stopped running. Nicole laid down on the ground, groaning loudly. 

“You’re out of shape” Dolls stated matter-of-factly before throwing a towel at Nicole’s face. 

She caught the towel just before it hit her face “I am not!” She retorted offensively. “I… It’s juste… my first week here has been harder than expected.” She finished with a sigh.

Dolls offered her a hand and she took it, getting up in one swift move. When she met his gaze, she saw the silent question in his eyes. 

Dolls wasn’t a man of many words but Nicole liked that about him. They met several years ago, on the basketball court of their old college. The red head used to get on his nerves a lot back then (that much hasn’t changed), her cocky grins and outgoing demeanor contrasting widely with Dolls’ lack of expressions and social skills. But despite the odds, a solid friendship had blossomed, mainly because of their mutual passion for basketball and a few shared traits, one of them being their loyalty. 

Nicole smiled bitterly at the thought. She sat down on the bench, rubbing her eyes. She knew she could trust her friend to not judge her, but she wasn’t very proud of what she was about to admit. She took some more time to think about her next words.

“Have you ever been in a relationship with someone and felt… something for someone else?”

“What do you mean by “something”?” 

“I don’t know… something like… an attraction, maybe? A pull?” She looked up at Dolls but quickly lowered her gaze out of shame “I don’t know, Dolls.” Nicole shook her head, annoyed by her inability to define what Waverly made her feel. 

“Well… I don’t know if that’s what you’re talking about, but I have been attracted to other girls while being in a relationship, yeah.” Nicole looked up, surprised and relieved by her friend’s confession. “I think it’s all part of being in a relationship, you know? You’re not going to stop feeling attracted to other people all of a sudden because you’re in a relationship. You can’t control that, but you can make the conscious choice of not acting on it, because the person you are with, what you feel for them and what you’ve built together, is more important and precious than a fleeting feeling." He paused before adding, "Also, I think you might be sexually frustrated.”

Nicole laughed whole heartedly “Fuck you, Dolls” 

The man was already leaving for the showers when Nicole called after him. “Thank you.” She said sincerely. 

He sent her a wink and turned back around. She shook her head, grateful to have a friend like Dolls in her life and left for the showers feeling like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders.

 

When Nicole finally reached the parking lot after a well needed shower, It was almost 8pm. To say she was exhausted was an understatement. Her legs and feet were killing her.

As she walked very slowly towards her car, she fetched her keys out of her bag. The second they were out of it, though, they slipped out of her grasp. “Seriously?” She whined at the offending object. She was bent down, groaning, when she heard someone giggle. 

She looked up immediately to meet a warm smile and sparkling eyes.

“So, that’s embarrassing.” Nicole stated, smiling bashfully at her amused student.

“You look like a truck just ran over you” 

“Sure feels like it” She laughed tiredly. “I’ve been jogging” She explained.

“I see” Waverly bit her lips as the thought of a sweaty Nicole in a sport bra and tight shorts popped into her mind. 

Something in the air shifted. The red head looked around uneasily, avoiding Waverly’s expressive eyes at all cost.

“Do you have a car?” Nicole asked, suddenly worried her student might have to walk home alone in the dark.

“No, I actually use my feet” Waverly smiled.

“I can drop you off it you want” 

The atmosphere was back to normal and Nicole felt relieved.

“It’s very nice of you but you don’t have to. Really, I don’t mind walking” 

“Are you sure? it’s really not safe out there, Miss Earp” 

Nicole seemed genuinely worried and it warmed Waverly’s heart.

“I have heating” She offered.

Knowing she had almost won the girl over she backtracked towards her car, eyes never leaving Waverly, whose smile was growing bigger by the minute. “I’m leaving now, make your choice Waverly Earp. And make it quick.” She said in a silly voice, smirking devilishly at the young woman. 

“Fine, fine, I’m coming.” Waverly finally caved, but not without rolling her eyes at her teacher’s antics. 

Once in the car, Nicole put the key in the ignition and turned on the heat. 

“It’s gonna be haught in here in seconds, you’ll see”

“Did you just make a teacher’s joke with your own name?” Waverly laughed.

“Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about. And what the fuck is a teacher’s joke?”

“You know it’s when teachers make these really bad jokes and think they’re funny, but really it’s just awkward for everyone”

“Ok, I’m offended now. I don’t do that!”

“I’m sorry, Mrs Haught, but you do” Waverly smirked.

“I… Why did I offer to drive you home again?”

The brunette giggled at Nicole’s pout.

“It’s because I’m cute”

Waverly regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. The light and cheerful atmosphere was now very much tensed all because of her.  
“I didn’t mean…” 

Nicole bite down on her lips, eyes fixated on the road ahead.“It’s fine” She said finally, turning her head towards Waverly to smile at her reassuringly. “So I probably should’ve asked sooner, but where do you live?”

Waverly giggled, relieved that the tension had left so easily “just outside of town” She informed her before diving in the details.

Ten minutes later they were parked in front of Waverly’s house. For a while, neither of them dared to break the silence surrounding them.

Nicole looked at Waverly. The young woman was biting down on her lips, her fingers fidgeting with her belt. She looked anxious and Nicole had to fight the urge to hold her twitching hands. She looked up at Waverly’s house.

“It’s a big house. Do you live here alone?” She asked softly. 

“Yeah, mostly” Was the simple response she got.

Nicole wanted to ask more question about Waverly, about her family, her friends, her life. She felt more eager to read the girl than she had any book and the thought put her off slightly. 

She didn’t dwell on it though, because right now all she could read in Waverly’s beautiful eyes was sadness and she couldn’t handle the sight. She nodded to herself, making the silent promise that from now on, she would be there for Waverly. She would forget about this ridiculous attraction and actually look after the girl like every teacher should their student. Because that was her job, right?

Waverly's voice brought her out of her thoughts, “Thanks for the ride.”

“It was my pleasure”

Reluctantly, Waverly stepped out of her teacher’s car.

“Waverly, wait!” Nicole grabbed her wrist before she could close the door.

Waverly turned around. _Was it hope in her eyes?_ Nicole wondered. She looked down at her hand still circling Waverly’s wrist then back up to meet soft green eyes, unable to say which sight was the most fascinating. It took her several seconds to remember why she had stopped her for.  
“I forgot to give you this. I made a list of books that might interest you” 

Realization downed on Waverly’s face. She took the piece of paper “Oh, right! Thank you” She said truthfully.

“I hope you’ll find what you’re looking for” 

“Me too” 

They smiled at each other one more time before Waverly found the strength to close the car door. 

When she reached the front door, she turned around. She smiled when she met her teacher’s eyes but quickly looked down. However, two second later, she was gazing into warm brown eyes again. She waved at her teacher, who simply smiled in response, and closed the door behind her. 

The house was unsurprisingly empty, but the handwritten list in her hand and the sound of a barely but still audible car in the distance made her feel a little less lonely.


End file.
